Hunger Games and Harry Potter Goes To High School!
by fanfictionsomg617
Summary: This is a fanfiction crossover where Harry Potter characters and Hunger Games characters go to a regular high school together! There will be lots of drama and lots of love and lots of everything! Keep Reading!
1. Authors Note!

**Hey Guys! This is just an Authors Note. I wanted to say this is going to be the Hunger Games characters and the Harry Potter characters going to high school together. Regular high school, not Hogwarts. Just wanted to be clear!**

**Bye! -fanfictionsomg617**


	2. Chapter 1: Thoughts Of Trinket High

{Katniss' POV}

I can't believe I'm going to my first high school.

I have spent all my time being home schooled. I don't have that many real friends. I have a little sister Prim. She's nice and everything, but the neighbors are Prim's age, so she has friends.

"Hurry Up!" my mom yelled. "It's time for your first day."

I had to yell back at her that class doesn't start at 6:30. I was just getting ready. Prim wasn't even awake yet.

I wish I was Prim. Her life is normal. She has friends already and it would be her first year of high school anyway, a freshman. For me I'm going to be a junior. People already have their "groups".

{Harry's POV}

"I don't want to go!" I yelled to my mom.

Oh, I'm Harry Potter by the way. I'm a transfer student, so everything has been a little hard for me.

I have two friends though. They went to my first high school. I was a freshman. Their names are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

I've kept in touch with them. They are coming to this school with me.

The school is Trinket High. **(A/N Get it Effie Trinket, Trinket High.) **

I'm going to be a junior this year, along with Ron and Hermione.

**(A/N - Sorry for the short first chapter, I had to go take a shower. Everything else will be in the second chapter. I will update when I can! Chapter two will probably be tomorrow.) Bye! fanfictionsomg617**


	3. Chapter 2: The Group and Gale's Lover

**A/N – Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry, this chapter might be a little bit bad. I had the whole chapter written out, but then I forgot to save it last night on my computer! So this is the redo chapter! There will be some HP and HG characters interacting in this chapter. Yay! Let the crossover begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor, until next time we meet! –fanfictionsomg617**

**(Peeta's POV)**

Finally, it's my junior year and I can't wait!

My best friends Gale Hawthorne and Draco Malfoy go to Trinket High with me.

"Hey Draco!" I yelled to my best friend Draco Malfoy. We walked down the halls to our lockers. Our lockers are together, along with Gale's locker. We searched for Gale. We yelled his name three times, we couldn't find him. So we went to our lockers alone and thought we'd see him. When we got to our locker Gale was standing in front of his locker staring at a note on it. We asked him who it was from and what it said. This is what is said:

_Hello Gale,_

_Come to the front stairs at 2 o' clock sharp for a special surprise._

_Just put all your stuff in your locker, except for your lunch._

_Love…_

"WAIT WHAT!" Gale yelled as loud as he could. The whole hall went quiet.

"I, Gale Hawthorne have a secret admirer!" Gale said. He kept on mumbling about who it could be.

**(Ron's POV)**

C'mon Hermione. We've got to catch up with Harry. He's already looking for all his classes and we just got here!

We ran into the building, but then came to a stop with the secretary right in front of us!

"No Running!" She yelled. I think she was trying to scare us.

"You have to sign in on the first day to get your school pass." She went into the office and asked us our school information. She mostly asked for our names, age, if we have a license or not and asked to see our class schedule.

We walked down the halls and saw Harry opening up his new locker and putting his books in it.

We all walked to our first class which luckily was all together.

**(Katniss' POV)**

I had already walked into my first class.

My first class was science and we were finding out our lab partners. One half of the class drew names and picked someone out.

"Katniss Everdeen" a girl with long wavy blonde hair put into two fishtails called out.

I walked over to her table. We introduced ourselves. Her name is Glimmer. She's dating a boy named Finnick.

She introduced me to her best friends after class. Their names were Clove (the smart one), Annie (the funny one), Luna (the rich one), Foxface (the helpful one) and Ginny (the flirty one).

"Hey Guys, this is my friend Katniss" Glimmer told them.

"Do you wanna be in our group?" Ginny blurted out.

"Um, Okay" I said back to them.

As we were walking to lunch, I thought this year might not be so bad after all.

**IMPORTANT MUST READ:**

**We are having a contest. Take a guess on who Gale's secret admirer is. Just put it in the review section! Thanks!**

**Extra A/N – I loved writing this chapter! It was long and fun! I ended on a little bit of a cliffhanger for Peeta's POV. Katniss might be having a good year after all! Remember to write reviews! Bye Guys!**

**-fanfictionsomg617**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**The poll is now open! In my last chapter I had an author's note at the end saying to put who you think is Gale's secret admirer in the reviews. You can still do that, but now I have a poll open that has choices so it might be a "little" easier. I wish all of you good luck. You can still write it in the reviews but if you want to have choices and a better setup please go to my poll. So make sure to check that out! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon. If anyone has any ideas for any further chapter comment them in the reviews. I will have some contests where the winner gets to make a character for the story! Bye Guys! ****J**

**-fanfictionsomg617**


End file.
